tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tradelands Tutorial
Assuming you've even found this wiki before you started, here's how to play! This will be divided into sections. * How to start the game * Knowing your starter tools * Know the warehouse * Building boats. ** The resources needed ** resources must be in warehouse ** Where to build ships * Spawning boats. ** Where to go and spawn your ship ** how to despawn ship * Trading cargo ** Where to get cargo ** where to sell cargo ** If no money to buy cargo, tell how to get money to buy it. * Gathering doubloons (money) ** selling materials ** selling cargo * Getting materials. * Cannon guide. ** Firing cannons ** Roundshots * Skills ** skills can be gotten by doing various tasks ** Skills may lead to better stats and/or better chance * Joining a crew Building Boats -1st thing: What ever faction you join, there will be a "Shipwright" Go to him and click the S in the speech bubble. A menu will pop up. -Click "Build Ship" Next, another menu will go up. NOTICE The first two ships are the "Minnow" and "Goldfish" -Pick one of the two you will have based on your playstyle, but it doesn't matter because they both have very similar stats. Spawning your boat. __________________________________________________________ Perfect, you built your first boat. You probably saw an option that allows you to scrap ships. You CANNOT. Scrap ANY level 0 boats, even if you craft 3. * -To put your ocean conqueror in the water you must find yet another NPC. The "Dockmaster" * -Click the D above his head, you will see a menu. * The menu only has 1 option. I think you can guess which one you click. * -Click on your boat and click "launch" in the bottom right corner of the menu. * Congratulations! You just launched your first boat. _______________________________________________________ Trading - Now you need to make some money and level up, you probably looked out of port and saw no other islands. That's because they are far out. You will need a Map in order to learn the world. -To pull out your map press 4 and zoom all the way in. -You will see all the different islands. The island you're at corresponds with the faction you chose. Pick the closest island (Excluding blackwind Cove) and make your best guess of direction to get there. Early on in the game it won't matter how far you go because all the islands give the same amount of XP. Though ports that are farther away do give more doubloons per cargo. -When you reached your chosen island, find the dock with the NPC Trader standing on it, pick up your cargo ( By Pressing B) and drop it on the black rectangle that states "Drop cargo here to sell" ( By Pressing B) . Then fill your boat with new cargo and sail again. __________________________________________________________ Getting Materials -You leveled up to level 1, you can now build new boats. But you used all your starting wood for your starter boat. You will need to use your stone tools and get an abundance of materials for your new merchant(or pirate) vessel. -Your stone tools will only get the basic metal and basic wood. Iron and oak, it's highly recommended you build all your ships out of this until you get to your atlas and you change how you decide to play the game, building warships, display ships. -When you mine or fell trees you will start out getting only one at a time. Over time that will go up from x1, to x2 and x3 with the increase of your mining and felling levels. Increasing your levels also benefit your chances of getting more uncommon ores and woods. The more you do it, the more efficient you become. -Once you get enough Oak and Iron, and doubloons for your new boat put ALL of it in your Warehouse so the game knows you meet the requirements. -Name your boat and craft it __________________________________________________________ Cannon Guide -If you haven't been sunk already there will come a time where someone will attack you, or even yourself will feel a little scurvy. You need guns on your boat. only boats above level 0 can mount guns. With every increase in cannon size the damage also increases, rate of fire is the same for all cannons. But long guns do less damage then carronades(Short range cannon). Lets be honest, there is almost no point of arming your boat until you get up to level 4/5. Because the size of cannons until then is only size 4(with the exception of heron and Pelican). And size 4's are only good enough for taking out low leveled ships. -You may or may not have armed your boat, if you did you need "Roundshot" In order to be effective. Take 5-15 iron to the Anvil and craft some Roundshot. Then sit on a cannon, aim if you wish and press F to unveil jesus at your enemy. Zoom all the way in and look straight down the barrel of the gun, it will help you aim. __________________________________________________________ Skills -Doing almost anything in Tradelands gives you XP.(Experience) Press C in-game to see your level for all your skills. You may not have any skills, that's because you have to actually do it first. * Mining, felling * Crafting * Swordsmanship * Gunnery * Marksmanship * Fishing * Brawling * Carpentry * Blacksmithing All of those can level you up but trading cargo is the fastest. * Mining, felling: levels let you get more rarer ores and woods with every increase in level. And enable you to get more of the ore per hit; both skills give you 10% stamina increase per level * Crafting: '''levels let you craft stronger cannons, better weapons and high tier materials such as Steel and Gunpowder. * '''Swordsmanship: levels are rumored to increase your efficiency with weapons, meaning it takes less stamina to swing your weapon, important if you use a HI-STAM,HI-DMG weapon like a Battleaxe. Also gives a 10% increase in stamina per level * Gunnery: levels increase your rate of fire with cannons. * Marksmanship: levels.. I dont know * Fishing: '''levels allow you to get rarer fish once you hit fishing level 4. As Tarpon is needed for Fish oil for lanterns. * '''Brawling: Gives a 20% increase in stamina per level * 'Carpentry: '''Allows you to craft more furniture for your house. Requires station in house. * '''Blacksmithing: ' Allows to you craft full metal weaponry and custom weapons. Requires station in house. Well, that's how you play Tradelands. Good luck with your sailing! Have any questions? Swing by the comment section or contact LegoI3rickI3uilder for answers. *Edits are encouraged.* Category:Tutorial